The Confession
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: after Ritsu pushes Takano away one to many time, Takano stop try to get Ritsu back and Ritsu starts to miss his advances.. Will he confess his feelings for Takano..  First Sekai-ichi fic..


**So here's my first Fic for Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own unfortunately. but I do own the plot in this :P**

* * *

><p>The morning sky was clear blue with a few scattered clouds, the bright yellow sun shone sparkling rays of light though the window. Ritsu lay basking in the warmth of the sun's rays that shone through his lounge room window. His mind was clear as day as the warmth seemed to almost burn into his skin, he was half-asleep, and half awake, just relaxing on his day off.<p>

Until a shadow crossed, his body and the warm cut off for a brief moment. He turned his head and slowly opened his big bright green eyes. His eyes locked with those cool brown ones of his boss and ex-lover. He glared at Takano, annoyed because the man had come into his apartment uninvited, and had disturbed his tranquillity.

"What do you want Takano" he groaned out still glaring at him.

"I want you" was all the black haired man purred in reply. Ritsu looked at him shocked at how bold he could be. How could he use that voice, the one that made him melt, so early in the morning?

Takano leaned down; his lips brushed Ritsu's briefly before taking them in his own in a passionate kiss. His tongue massages Ritsu's lips making him open his mouth, Takano snaked his tongue into the others warm cavern, their tongues battled trying to taste ever part of the others mouth. They broke apart needing air desperately.

"I love you, Ritsu," Takano whispered in his ear.

his lips brushed against his neck, slowly kissing down to his collarbone where he sucked on the skin leaving a raw red hicky marking him as his, the contact made Ritsu shiver in pleasure, slowly losing himself in Takano's warm embrace.

"mhn Takano, please stop" he Ritsu half moaned while trying to push Takano away. However, to his avail it did not work, Takano's hands were undoing his shirt, his fingers tracing over the nipples lightly making the other let out a small moan.

"Ritsu, just give in, just admit it already, you still love me don't you" Takano breathed, the smirk clear on his face as Ritsu turned away and blushed. Takano's hands started to work on Ritsu's belt, his tongue ran over the nipples making Ritsu blush harder.

"Takano stop I don't want this" Ritsu moaned out.

"Your body's saying otherwise" Takano smirked his hand ran over Ritsu boxers.

"I love you Ritsu," he moaned.

"Tak, Takano, stop," he squeaked.

Takano raped his arms around his Ritsu, who was struggling in his grasp.

"Just give in Ritsu," he smirked, grabbing Ritsu's face and turning it to his for another kiss.

"I love you," he breathed while looking Ritsu in the eye.

"Takano" Ritsu voice broke out, tears stung his eyes, he knew the other meant those words of love, but he couldn't give in, he just could, he didn't want to get hurt again, he tried to push Takano away, but Takano held onto him tighter, drawing his face closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Ritsu had had enough, Takano would not take no for an answer. Ritsu's hand flew up from where it had been lying on the floor and connected with Takano's cheek, the loud slap reverberated around the room.

"I hate you," Ritsu shouted, as he pushed Takano off him and took off to the other side of the room.

Ritsu turned to look at Takano once before leaving the room. The looks in Takano's hazel eyes, were a mix of emotions, Takano hung his head, as to hide the tears that wanted to fall. Ritsu could see the clearness of the emotions that were present. The sadness, pain, and rejection, swirled in those beautiful tearfully hazel eyes.

It was too hard to look at him any longer knowing he was the reason this beautiful man was in pain, it was his fault, it was all his fault. Ritsu turned away. He pushed his bedroom door open and then shut, and collapsed on his bed, the tears started to gather in his eyes and fall. Then he herd the front door open and shut, as the man left.

Why, why did Takano have to keep messing with his emotions like this, he wanted to go to him but he couldn't, he wanted to take away that look of pain, but he was to scared too even admit this feeling to himself let alone Takano, he curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Xxxxx

It was about three weeks later; Takano had not made another move on Ritsu after that last incident. Takano barely spoke to Ritsu unless it was necessary and was about work. Takano had totally given up on trying to win, Ritsu heart back. He loved Ritsu more than He loved anyone, he never wanted to let him go but he had to, Ritsu had said he hated him, his eyes almost tear up at the very thought of it. His hazel eyes looked over his manga edits at the man, with brown hair and bright greens eyes that he loved so much, taking him in as he worked away decadently.

Ritsu looked over his work also at his boss who face showed no emotions except a hint of pain ever now and a again the faulty smile he wore for ever one, didn't work on Ritsu he could tell the pain he was hiding in the beautiful hazel eyes. The man had not touched him in over three weeks; Takano had finally given up on playing with his emotions and his heart.

This was what he wanted wasn't it, So why did he miss those perverted hands touching and teasing him, those sweet lips kissing him, the feel of Takano's lips making his knees weak. However, what he missed the most was hearing those sweet whispered words "I love you", his cheeks would always blush a bright shade of crimson, whenever he herd them, and his heart would race in his chest.

Ritsu knew he was in love with Takano Masamune, and if he wanted to get back all these things, the things he had missed the man doing in the last three weeks then he would have to do something about it. He would have to let go of the past and open his heart up to this man once again no matter what the cost.

After work, that night Ritsu was going to go and confront Takano. He was finally going to admit to him, what the man had wanted to hear for the last year. Takano Masamune had been right when he said he would get Onodera to say those precious three words again.

Xxx

Ritsu stood outside of Takano's door deciding weather to knock or run away. He finally got up the nerves to knock even though it was a quite one, he waited for a little bit and the door opened, but it wasn't Takano who answered it, it was none other than his friend Yokozawa, who wasn't the least bit impressed at who he saw at the door at this hour of the morning.

"What do you want Onodera" Yokozawa bellowed, while glared down at Ritsu.

"To speak to Takano" he bit out quietly, as the blush started to creep up on his face as he thought of the man.

"I told you to stay away from Masamune, but No you didn't listen to me and now you've hurt him yet again, I told you if you hurt him again, that I'd take him from you, and that's what I plan to do. So why don't you just leave now, before I make you leave" Yokozawa roared furiously.

"But, but" Ritsu stuttered intimidated.

"You didn't deserve Masamune's love after what you did years ago, but he loved you anyway, and you still don't deserve his love after what you have done now, how, how could you do this to him, again just when he was finally getting better you show up, then brake his heart all over again" he snarled.

Ritsu's eyes widened and start to tear up, he wanted to run. However, this time he was not going to back down, he came here to say something and he wasn't going to leave until it was done. He pushed past Yokozawa and walked straight into the living room.

Ritsu froze when he saw the state Takano was in; his brown hair was a mess and his shirt half-hanging open relieving his sexy chest, his eyes swollen and red from crying. He looked up at me then turned away, his hair covered his eyes, but he saw the new tears fall. Ritsu couldn't hold back any longer.

"Takano, look at me" he sighed, and walked over to him and he put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the touch, and pulled away from Ritsu.

Ritsu could not hold back anymore, he leaned down and pulled Takano towards him. Takano turned in surprise to look at Ritsu. Ritsu's lips meet Takano's in a heated kiss. When Ritsu pulled back, his eyes lock with Takano's surprised ones, Ritsu finally got up the courage to say what he came here to say.

"I, I love you, Masamune" he whispered.

"Ritsu" was all Takano could manage to gasp out, before Ritsu's lips meet his for the second time tonight.

"I have always loved you Masamune, no matter what I tried to do to forget it you, it was all worthless and only made me think of you more. When you stopped coming on to me all the time, I, I missed you" Ritsu whispered, scared of rejection.

"Oh Ritsu, I love you to" Takano replied, and caught Ritsu lips in another passionate kiss. Ritsu looked into Takano's eyes and smiled. A look of happiness and joy filled the golden brown eyes; the pain was gone, erased by the sweet words of love.

"You know Masamune, you were my first love, my only love, I am truly sorry for ever hurting you," Ritsu said shyly with the biggest blush Takano had ever seen on his face.

"You know Ritsu, you were my first love and the only one for me as well," Takano murmured before taking his lovers lips in his once again. This was the happiest both Ritsu and Takano had felt since they had met a year ago… after losing each other for ten years.

"I love you, Takano," Ritsu's mumbled, before he fell asleep raped in the arms of the only man he had ever loved.

"I love you more Ritsu," was all Takano said as he kissed his sleeping lover on the forehead.

Takano pulled Ritsu closer to his chest, before he drifted off into the happiest sleep of his life, with his one and only asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW**

**THIS CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS ON MY WAY TO WORK**

**SO WOUND UP BEING TYPED ON MY CELL**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


End file.
